Akefia The King of Thieves
by katerinaaqu
Summary: This is Kul Elna's distruction through the innocent eyes of Akefia/ Thief King Barura. Please review!


_Who has seen a child breaking? Who dares to end the innocence and cause the childhood vanish in thin air? Yes. This is the story of a thief. A thief that saw his world scatter into peaces and dust. He used to be a kid. He used to laugh and play. Now there is a hole in the place his heart used to be. A hole of darkness. Only one thing seems to remain. Revenge! This is the story of a thief, tomb robber and…a scattered soul. The story of a destroyed village named Kul Elna one terrible night. This is the story of King of Thieves…_

A five-year-old child was playing with his toys. They were homemade. His father had showed him how to make them but these he had made them himself. He was so proud! It was one figure made of wood that was a thief and the other made of clay that was a royal guard. He enjoyed playing the thief running away and then pushing the guard making the clay figure scatter on the floor into hundreds pieces. He was always laughing and clapping his small hands happily. Next he was making a new guard to do the same! He really enjoyed this game! This little child was tanned from the sun of Kemet. The Black Land. Egypt. His hair was unique in his village. They were white like the clean clouds. His eyes violet like gem-crystals. People in his village were saying that he was destined for great things! His village wasn't rich. Just the opposite! Sometimes he needed to sleep without food. They lived in the desert, which meant that water was also rare. Its name was Kul Elna. People of this village were thieves! They were stealing anything they could carry. Even tombs weren't an issue for them. The boy knew how to slip in the darkness without being noticed. Being fast like a cobra and dangerous as its poison. Well they were training him to become a fine thief later on. For the time being he was just a five-year-old child. His name…Akefia. He was playing on the floor of his small house and for one more time the clay guard was scattered into peaces on the floor. His parents got in running!

"Mother! Father look!" he said happily pointing the broken clay doll.

However his parents didn't have time. His mother grabbed his hand.

"Akefia! Come quick! We don't have time!"

"Mother what's happening?" the little kid asked while his mother was dragging him away.

"Royal guards! Hundreds of them! Come!"

Akefia was confused. What were they doing here? Why so many of them? One of them rushed into the house holding his sword. His father defended himself with his own sword. The sound of metal on metal was heard. Akefia was following his mother in the back of the house. She opened one secret door that leaded in a cellar-like room underground.

"Hide here and no matter what don't come out!"

"But mother…"

"No! No matter what! Don't get out of here!"

She cupped his face tenderly with both hands.

"Don't let them catch you! You're our last hope! Live for us!"

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and closed the small door. Akefia couldn't be there. He opened the door a little. His mother was hugging his father and her clothes were stained with blood.

"It is the day you die you thieves!" the guard said laughing.

His father attacked and the guard stabbed his sword in his stomach

"NO!" his mother yelled.

His father spitted out blood. Akefia wanted to scream! But he didn't. He had learnt to be silent. Silent like the shadows…The guard pointed them with his spare.

"Now move, you filthy scums!"

His father was staggering with the sword still in his stomach. His mother was cursing under her breath while supporting him. Akefia couldn't take it anymore. Once they had left the house he ran out…This time it was the thief that was scattered on the floor into small pieces of wood…

He ran out in the night! His village…his only home was transformed into hell! Screams, crying and curses were heard from everywhere! His people were being slaughtered! No judgments…no courts! They were slaughtered! He saw his friends screaming and crying! Men having their necks cut! The guards had their swords in their hands…they were red from blood. Killing…death…murders! He slipped in the shadows hiding. Saw a line of people heading towards the village's underground temple's direction. He followed…making no sound. Silent like a shadow. Then he saw…Torches were all around and three men dressed in black were murmuring some ancient words he couldn't understand. In a big cauldron was boiling something that was shining. Gold! It was gold! He saw the guards forcing people of Kul Elna walk till the cauldron and…pushing them in it! Akefia felt his stomach nauseating. He was barely containing himself from vomiting. Humans were sinking into the melting gold with terrible screams! They were sinking and drawing into melt gold! The guards were laughing over them. All of his friends…family…all of them! All gone! Hidden behind the column he just wanted to close his eyes but for some reason he just couldn't… He saw the priests pouring the gold…He started to back down slowly when…

"Hay! How did you escape?!" a guard yelled. He was right in front of him!

He raised his sword and he slashed the kid's right side of the face! Akefia screamed in pain and tears formed in his eyes. He brought his small hand to his face and touched his hot blood. A big wound over his face! He had the impression that his eye was popped out! The guard was ready to slaughter him too when suddenly an earthquake happened! The earth cracked and a dark fog as if coming from hell and swallowed the guard who disappeared screaming in agony. Akefia started to walk towards a stone tablet that was rising from the depths of earth. His soul couldn't feel fear…Just pain…sorrow…agony…anger…rage…revenge! Pain! Dull pain! Blood was dripping on the cracked floor of the temple…Over the tablet was a huge shadow! A creature he had never seen!

"**Akefia…"** he heard the creature calling him.

"Who…are you?…"

"**I am Zork the Dark One! Look around you! Look at the ruins! Your village is gone! I can help you…"**

Zork stretched his hand to him.

"**Come with me! Obey me and I will give you the power to get your revenge!"**

"Revenge…" the boy's body was trembling.

"**Yes! Revenge to the one that did this to you! To the Pharaoh!"**

"The Pharaoh…revenge!"

"**Obey me and bring me the seven Millennium Items! The objects that were the reason for their deaths! Obey me and your revenge is yours!"**

Akefia's fists clenched in rage. He wiped his tears away. His wound's pain seemed to be nothing now! His blood was still falling on the ground! He had nothing to lose!

"Revenge!" he said again!

He walked a step closer to the demon. He had nothing to lose!

"**Then the power you're seeking is yours!"**

A dark fog surrounded Akefia. It got in his eyes…mouth and empty chest! It was empty! His heart was lost! He was hollow now! Everything was taken away from him! Everything! He had nothing to lose!

"**Now the power is yours!"** the demon said and laughed.

Akefia was standing there with the fog of Darkness surrounding him. A malice smirk appeared on his lips. Revenge! Death to the Pharaoh! He raised his hands to the sky! He burst out laughing! He was reborn from the darkness! His laughter was heard till the full moon that was red like blood!

_Who has the courage to smash the heart of a child? This was the beginning! This was the rebirth of the greatest evil! Absolute darkness in his soul! His soul that was lost back then inside the gold that made the Millennium Items! Akefia the King of Thieves. He lived in the run! He was stealing to live! Murdering to have fun! Causing pain to erase his! Who has the power to look into his gem eyes and see the scattered soul in his empty body? Who can see the child inside the darkness within him? Who? Please tell me who! __That time it was the thief that was scattered on the floor into small pieces of wood…That night the moon was all red like blood…_


End file.
